my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
TFW S01E01: Return
Episode 1: Return is the first episode of The Forgotten Worlds, an online written show by Haou1987. It began on April 7, 2014. It featured the surprising return of Natalie Borth to her parents after having disappeared a month earlier. She claims however to have been gone for 40 years. In flashbacks it is explored how she is found by Hatter and how the world is aware of her appearing. New characters: 'Natalie "Talya" Borth, The Hatter, Daniel Borth, Laura Palson, Ashley Borth, Beelee, Mr. Hatsford '''Writing Time: '''April 8, 2014 - April 14, 2014 Summary The sun is shining over the landscape of Vessili, a town in the state of Texas, where the family Borth is actually a well known family that own a string of companies, led by Daniel Borth, who lives with his wife and his daughter in a huge landhouse. All was well that morning, Daniel having breakfast with his daughter and wife while the television was on in the kitchen. Their attention was caught however when the doorbell rang and Laura and Ashley look at each other and at a picture on the kitchen corner, that of them with another girl. Daniel sighs, kissing both his wife and daughter saying it has been a month, there is very little chance she will come back, they would have to face the truth, the truth that Natalie might never come home. He then tells them its probably the mailman having a couple of packages for them as he picks up his jacket and heads over to the front door. Once he opens the door, he finds himself face to face with the very same girl from the picture, who greets him and hugs him, with him uttering the words impossible. 'Crescent Forest - '''Natalie wakes up on the side of a stream of water, looking bewildered immediately calling for her father as she has no idea how she got here. She remembers falling face first into the water, but that was not at that spot. As she stands up, she notices the bright sunlight shining and she remarks how that is impossible as it was cloudy and raining last thing she remembers. As she looks around a small four winged insect comes flying out of a tree sitting comfortably at her shoulder as she looks at it, frightened at first, but as the insect did nothing she let it rest. She talks to the insect, asking if it knows where she is, but of course the insect does not respond. It joins a swarm of similarly colored insects flying away. She then hears a voice telling her she is in the Forest of Crescent, a forest in the realms of the Five High Kings. Natalie quickly finds herself face to face with a pale male human who introduces himself as The Hatter. He says it must be a miracle, after thousands of years a human from another realm dropped into theirs. '''Vessili - Daniel pushed Natalie away, saying this cannot be real, she has been gone for a long time. Natalie tells him its really her, she has missed them so much. Daniel pulls out his cellphone, about to call the police, when his wife and daughter arrive at the door. They drop everything once they see their daughter and sister. Laura chastises Daniel for making Natalie feel uncomfortable, while they hug Natalie. Daniel tells them he is happy too, but Natalie has been gone for a long time. He just cannot believe she is back. Natalie barely gets out of her mother's grasp, saying she feels weird, it has been such a long time. Her mother tells it does not matter, she is so happy she is back, wherever she came from, wherever she was during the month. Natalie smiles and cries at the same time saying it is weird, if she was away for a month, how come she feels having been away for fourty years? They step away from her, with both her parents wondering what she meant. Crescent Forest - Natalie, having no other choice, follows Hatter through the forest where she arrived, asking where they are going. Hatter tells her some place safe. This time of the day the Guild of Spades marches through the forest and if they find out a human from a different realm has come here, they will most likely attempt to capture her, bring her for judgement to the Five High Kings. As Natalie keeps walking with the Hatter, she notices how the same insect that previously was with her, came flying back at her. The Hatter looks at it, saying it is a sign, a sign of evolution. The tides are changing. Natalie's appearance, her attracting one of the Crown Butterees, and that this one seems to take a very big liking on Natalie. Natalie supports the Butteree on her shoulder calling it Beelee. As Beelee rests on her shoulder, the Hatter pushes Natalie out of the way when he hears something coming close. As they hide a group of riders on big black horses appear. The Hatter welcomes them to Crescent Forest and the commander tells them if he doesn't want to be imprisoned in one of their prisons, he should get out of the way right now. They knock him to the ground and ride on. The Hatter explains that those riders were of the Guild of Spades and that they were here for a reason ... Natalie. Vessili - Natalie was seated in the kitchen at the table by her father and mother while her father calls his assistant, telling he won't be coming to work today. Ashley comes to sit next to her big sister, asking her what she did during the month she was gone. Natalie places her arm around her little sister, saying a lot happened, she barely remembers how she got away in the first place. Her father then enters saying he just called their lawyer, he needs to know Natalie is still alive, so he can put in the right papers for her return. He then sits down and asks Natalie what the hell happened to her during that month. Natalie smirks, telling them, they will never believe her if she told them. Palace of Hearts - A man in a green costume enters a large chamber where five thrones are put at the back wall. One golden throne in the middle and four silver thrones around it. The man in the green costume addresses the people seated on the thrones as the Five High Kings, announcing to them that it happened. The Clairvoyant has seen it, she has appeared. The man on the golden throne announces it is time to act then, they cannot allow her to roam the dimension freely. To be continued... Seasons 1 Episodes 1 - 2